


The Feather (Sonic X Feather)

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AGHHHHHHHHHH, Crack Pairing, END ME NOW, Help, I'm so sorry, Other, i need to stop going on the internet, lol, okay i'm donw, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: So during Creep-P's live stream about watching Sonic 06, we all started talking about Sonic and The Feather he heldNow here is fanfic on it





	1. Ye

Sonic kept the feather with him  
It was him  
He loved it so much  
He left everyone for that feather  
His one true love  
Who he would never let go  
Everyone was highly concerned for him  
But he didn't care  
He was with his love  
And his live was with him  
They went frolicking on the Windows XP background  
They drank Smoothies together (somehow..?)  
and then Sonic shoved the feather up his ass and kept it there for the rest of his life  
Amy died from this weirdness  
Scrambled Eggs was like "wtf"  
Tails fainted from the sight of the feather peeking out of Sonic's butthole

The end


	2. WE MADE THE SHIP NAME

And the name is...

 

 

 

FEATHIC   
10/10


End file.
